She's Not In the Stands
by RJJ036
Summary: Everyone seems to be at the first lacrosse game of the season, except for a certain banshee. Stydia.


Lydia walked into the cafeteria, a plastic container containing a salad she made before school, in her hands. She crosses the cafeteria and sits down at her usual lunch table, where Scott, Kira, Stiles, Malia, and Danny sit. The table is talking about something, but Lydia doesn't bother to try listening in, so she just asks, "What are we talking about?"

"The lacrosse game. We're playing Liam's old school, and apparently there's this world class asshole he used to play with, so we got to make sure Liam doesn't wolf-out in the middle of the game," Stiles explains.

Lydia quickly turns her head to Danny, her eyes wide, but he doesn't seem phased by anything Stiles just said. He notices her staring and shrugs. "I know everything, don't worry," he says, before putting a French fry in his mouth.

"Are you coming tonight, Lydia?" asks Kira, who sits to Lydia's left.

"Oh, um…" Lydia begins before looking around at the others. Everyone but Malia gives Lydia a look of curiosity; the newly turned human gives Lydia the tiniest hint of a death glare before turning her attention to Stiles, stealing a French fry from his plate and putting it into her mouth teasingly, instantly winning back his attention. Lydia looks on at Stiles and Malia, her heart breaking. She quickly composes herself, though, and continues, "Can't, sorry. I have this paper due in my Government class due Friday and I haven't even started, but good luck." She gives warm smiles to Scott, Kira, Danny, who gives Lydia a questioning look, and Stiles, who is too caught up in petting his nose against Malia's to notice her, causing Lydia's heart to break even more. "Speaking of which, I better get to the library to get started on it, in the off chance I'm able to carve out some time and come see you four play." The strawberry blonde girl quickly packs up her things and heads out of the cafeteria.

It takes Stiles nearly five minutes to notice that Lydia is missing. "Where did Lydia go?"

* * *

><p>Danny found Scott on his way to the locker room. "Scott, hey!" the boy says, gaining Scott's attention.<p>

"Hey Danny, what's up?" Scott asks as they enter the locker room.

"Is something going with Lydia?" Danny asks, readjusting the strap on his lacrosse bag.

"I don't think so," Scott says turning to his fellow lacrosse player. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just that she's acting really, really weird lately," Danny says, turning to his locker as Scott does the same.

"What do you mean?" Scott asks.

"Like, you know she lied to us at lunch today, right? I'm in her government class; there's no paper due Thursday," Danny replies.

"So she just lied to us? Why would she do that?" Scott asks, partially to Danny, and partially to himself. Danny just shrugs.

"Do you think it has anything to do with-" Danny begins before getting cut off by Stiles, "Hey guys, ready for the game?"

Scott and Danny exchange a look as Stiles walks to the locker next to Scott and proceeds to get changed for the night's game.

* * *

><p>It killed Lydia not going to the first lacrosse game of the season, but a certain were-coyote threatened her. Normally, Lydia would have laughed in Malia's face, like she has done with many others, but this time it was different. Not only did she not know the extent of Malia's threats, but Lydia guessed that she was serious because she <em>did<em> live in the wild for eight years, but also because the boy Lydia couldn't have helped falling for: Stiles. The boy she would have never guessed she would be falling head over heels for, but she did; he was right under her nose for nearly two years, but she was too wrapped up in him, and then Aiden, to care for him more than platonically. Flashes of her confrontation with Malia flashed in her head.

_Lydia entered Beacon Hills ready for whatever the world was going to throw at her that day; she was ready for the quiz in chemistry, the pop quiz in statistics, and the monotone lecture in government, courtesy of Mr. Davis. But the one thing she wasn't prepared for? Getting dragged into an empty classroom by Malia-evil bitch-Tate._

_ "Jesus, Malia, if you're going to drag me into a classroom, at least make sure your claws are retracted," Lydia shoots at the brunette girl, rubbing her wrist, which now had puncture marks, thanks to Malia's claws._

_ "Are you planning on going to the lacrosse game tonight?" Malia asks Lydia, turning to face the shorter banshee. _

_ "I'm not _planning on going_, I _am_ going," Lydia responds, getting ready for a verbal fight against the werecoyote. "I do have friends on the team."_

_ "And then there's Stiles," Malia states._

_ Lydia cocks her head and continues, "Exactly. Stiles is one of my_ friends._" _

_ "Really? Because Stiles and Kira are friends, and I don't see Kira looking at him like it's the last time she'll ever see him," Malia says, crossing her arms over her chest._

_ "What are you suggesting?" Lydia asks, not letting her voice falter, which is much harder than it sounds._

_ "You love him, don't you?" Malia holds up a hand to stop Lydia from interrupting her. "Don't deny it, we both know it's true. I can _smell _it all over you." Malia walks back to the door. She grabs the door knob and turns back to Lydia. "I suggest not going to the game tonight, Lydia. Don't want you to see something that'll cause your heart to break even more." And with that, Malia is gone, entering the hallway, leaving Lydia alone in the classroom. _

Seven o'clock. The game started thirty minutes ago, and as hard as Lydia tries to focus on her homework, she can't. She begins pacing her room, trying to clear her mind in order to focus on her homework; she soon sighs and walks over to her purse, digging out her cell phone, dialing a number she thought she only used a handful of times.

* * *

><p>"Sheriff Stilinski," the sheriff says, pressing the phone over his ear, as his hand presses against the other one, to block out the noise from the crowded stands.<p>

"Sheriff? It's me, Lydia?" the young banshee says through the phone.

"Lydia? Is everything okay?" he asks, urgency suddenly coming through his voice, crystal-clear. The sheriff can't help but notice his son's girlfriend turning around at the sound of him saying her name, her eyes flickering blue for just a millisecond.

"No, no! Everything's fine! I have not found any dead bodies, don't worry," Lydia says with a chuckle. "I just wanted to see how the game was going."

"You aren't here?" the sheriff asks the girl.

"Ah, no, sorry. I have homework to do, lots of it," Lydia says. She feels bad lying to the one man she could trust. "How's Stiles doing?"

"He's uh….on the bench, like always," the sheriff says with a soft chuckle, earning one from the girl as well. "Are you sure you can't make it? I'm sure Stiles and the others would be happy to see you."

"Is that Lydia!?" Melissa yells next to him, cheering along with the crowd as her son scores another goal. The sheriff nods at Melissa. "Give me the phone!"

"Ms. McCall wants to talk to you, hold on," the sheriff says, passing the phone to the woman sitting next to him.

"Lydia!? Where are you!? You're missing an amazing game!" the werewolf's mother says with a wide smile as she witnesses her son being surrounded by his teammates in a congratulatory manner."

"I have homework!" Lydia says, smiling at the sound of the Beacon Hills fan cheering on the boys.

"Get your ass down here, now!" Melissa says, quickly hanging up the phone and handing it back to the sheriff. "She's coming!" she yells to him.

Malia turns back around to face the field, seething with rage, doing her best to keep her hear rate down.

* * *

><p>Lydia arrived right at the start of the second half. As she was walking in, she saw the sheriff, standing in line at the concessions stands, who quickly waved her over. "You made it!" he says as she joins him.<p>

"Yeah, I was able to get my homework done, and Ms. McCall sounded pretty insistent that I come," Lydia says, smiling.

"I'm happy you made it," the sheriff says.

* * *

><p>Stiles was a little disheartened when Lydia still hadn't showed up at the game after half time. He sighs as he joins Kira on the bench. "Didn't Lydia say she was coming to the game tonight?" Stiles asks his raven-haired friend.<p>

"No," Kira replies. "She told us at lunch she had a paper to write for her government class."

"Oh," is all Stiles says in response, quickly hunching over, looking down at the game rather than the game before him.

"Are you tired, Stilinski!?" Coach Finnstock's cuts through the air around him, causing Stiles to nearly jump out of his skin.

"Sorry coach?" Stiles says, confused.

"Your in! Put your helmet on!" coach yells at him, causing Stiles to stand, scrambling while he puts his helmet on.

* * *

><p>"Sheriff," is all Lydia has to say before the sheriff sees his son running onto the field.<p>

"Please tell me he starts off better than he did in the championship game last year," the sheriff says, burying his head in his hands.

"Oh, cheer up," Melissa says, elbowing the man in his side.

Lydia goes to cheer on her friend, but her voice is masked by the girl's in front of her; Malia's.

* * *

><p>Stiles looks towards the stands at the sound of his name coming from Malia's mouth. But it's not his girlfriend he's looking at; it's the 5'3" strawberry blonde banshee standing behind her, cheering him on. Even though he the crowd is deafening, Lydia's voice somehow overpowers all the rest. The whistle blows and the game continues.<p>

Liam quickly knocks a guy over from the other team, causing the ball to fall to the ground, which Stiles quickly picks up with his stick and sprints towards the opposing goal. Even though he doesn't have kitsune or werewolf powers, he easily dodges the opponents, and is soon just feet from the goal. He brings the stick back and flings forward, causing the ball to fly towards the goal.

"Yes!" Lydia screams as she and the other Beacon Hills fans stand, cheering as Stiles just scored, causing the game to be 3-2, Beacon Hills leading with just one minute left.

"Jesus, Lydia, if I didn't know better, I would have thought you were Stiles' good luck charm, or something," the sheriff says.

Malia hears this, and a growl escapes her lips. Lydia doesn't think much of it, but that doesn't mean Ms. McCall does. She leans over and whispers in the girl's ear, "Put the claws away and stop the growling, or I _will_ 'accidentally' pour wolfsbane on you. No one has time for another near-death at a lacrosse game."

* * *

><p>Stiles was unstoppable during the rest of the game. Every time the ball carrier from the other team came his way, he would easily ram into them, scoop up the ball, either scoring, or tossing it Scott, Danny, or Liam for them to score; either way, Lydia still cheered him on.<p>

* * *

><p>The game came to a close, Beacon Hills on top with a 5-3 win over Deaton Academy. The other boys on the team congratulated Stiles on a good game in the locker room before they got a speech from Finnstock, who then praised Stiles even more. After the speech, Stiles quickly got changed and exited the locker room, to find his father, Melissa, Malia, and Lydia waiting for him.<p>

"Good job, son, _awesome_ game!" his father says, giving his son a tight hug, earning Stiles to grin like a wild man.

"You did amazing, like always," Melissa says, squeezing the boy.

"You were amazing. I knew you would do good," Malia says, wrapping her arms around Stiles' neck, smiling as she pulled him in for a kiss that lasted longer than needed. "Wanna go get some ice cream?"

"Maybe later? I wanna say good job to Scott, Kira, Danny, and Liam before I leave," Stiles says. He turns to Lydia to say something, which Malia sees, so she cuts him off, "Can't you just talk to them tomorrow at school? I do have a curfew."

"I can drop you, sweety," Melissa says.

"That's alright, Ms. McCall, thanks for the offer though," Malia mumbles.

Lydia bites her lower lip awkwardly as Stiles and Malia continue to be all couple-ly, which even annoys the sheriff and Melissa.

* * *

><p>Malia managed to convince Stiles to say quick goodbyes to Scott, Kira, Danny, and Liam, before dragging him way to his beat up jeep. "Why were you so adamant about leaving?" he asks her as he pulls the car out of the school's parking lot.<p>

"Is it a crime to spend the night with my boyfriend after he totally kicked ass in his lacrosse game?" Malia asks.

"I guess not," Stiles answers, blushing. Malia leans over the center console and pecks him on the cheek, causing him to blush even more. "Did you ask Lydia why she came so late?"

This question causes Malia to let out an annoyed groan as she flops back into her seat. "What is up with your fascination with Lydia?"

"What are you talking about? I'm just curious why she came late, that's all," Stiles answers defensively.

"She wasn't even supposed to come," Malia mumbled, hoping that her boyfriend wouldn't hear her.

"What do you mean, she wasn't supposed to come? Did you tell her not to come, or something?" Stiles asks, his voice rising.

"Of course I didn't!" Malia argues back.

"Then why would you say she wasn't supposed to come? _Tell me the truth, Malia_," Stiles says.

"Alright, I told her not to come! Is it really _that_ big of a deal?" Malia asks.

"_Are you kidding me_!? Why _wouldn't_ it be!? What do you have against Lydia?" Malia asks.

"Oh, you mean besides the fact that she is hopelessly as in love with you as you are with her?" Malia asks, causing Stiles to fumble for words. "Don't bother arguing, I can smell it all over you, and your heart beat picks up whenever she's around."

The couple resorts to silence, not wanting to damage whatever they are any further. "I'm sorry," Stiles says quietly.

Malia sighs and wipes away her tears. "You shouldn't be, I should. I pressured you into this relationship and it wasn't fair. It's clear your heart belongs to Lydia."

Stiles was happy he reached Malia's house as soon as she said that sentence. "So I guess we're done?" he asks. The girl just nods as she climbs out of the car and walks to her house.

* * *

><p>Lydia didn't get home until nearly eleven, thanks to Kira and Scott dragging her out to get something to eat at Jeff's, the local diner. While she watched the lacrosse players scarf down hamburgers, she enjoyed a large strawberry milkshake with a extra whip cream on top.<p>

She just got out of the shower when the door bell rang. She furrowed her brow and yelled, "Just a second!" Lydia quickly got changed, tying her wet hair in a bun before walking down to the front door to see who her late night visitor was.

"Stiles?" she asks, dumbfounded as she sees the familiar boy standing on her front porch.

"Lydia, hey," he responds.

"What are you doing here so late? Where's Malia?" she asks.

"Do you love me?" he asks quickly.

"Excuse me?" Lydia asks, stunned.

"Malia told me you did. That's why she broke up with me. I mean, she didn't really break up with me, it was more of a mutual break, but I think I'm just gonna give her the win," Stiles said. "But anyways, she said that she could smell it on you. I just want to know if it's true."

"I…guess it is," Lydia says with a shrug.

"What do you mean, 'you guess it is'? It's a yes or a no," Stiles says, rather harshly. "Sorry, it's just that Malia kind of pissed me off when I was dropping her off."

"What did she do?" Lydia asks, touching Stiles' arm comforting.

"Did she really tell you not to come to the game tonight? Don't lie to me, please, I'm tired and I just want answers," Stiles responds.

Lydia swallows and nods. "Yes, she told me not to come tonight, and yes, Stiles, I do love you."

Stiles' eyes go wide at the sound of the words leaving the girl's lips. "Please tell me you aren't joking," he begs.

"I wouldn't joke about this, Stiles," Lydia says, giving him a warm little smile.

Stiles didn't know what got into him, but whatever did, Lydia seemed to enjoy it. He leaned in to kiss her so hard, Lydia tripped backwards, her back slamming against the wall. The two had their arms wrapped around each other, holding each other tight as they kissed. They only broke away once for Lydia to say, "Door.", but soon after, they still continued the kiss.

"Upstairs?" Lydia suggests, earning a soft nod from the boy. The two quickly hurry up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Lydia, I need to shower, I smell disgusting," Stiles says, alternating each words with a kiss.<p>

"Ugh, fine! I'll get you some clothes to wear. Pleas hurry though," Lydia sighs, getting up from the bed as Stiles does the same. Stiles crosses to the adjacent bathroom, while Lydia finds an old pair of sweatpants her dad gave her, and a sweatshirt that was three sizes too big for her, which meant is was perfect for Stiles.

Lydia couldn't help but grin when Stiles came out of the bathroom, fully dressed, less than five minutes later. "This quick enough for you?" he asks, grabbing her by the hips and throwing her onto the bed. The two teens quickly continued kissing each other, before Stiles broke away. "So, does this mean I finally get to date the oh-so wonderful Lydia Martin?" Stiles asks, his chocolate brown eyes lightening up like a kid's on Christmas morning.

"I mean, you did just shower in by bathroom, and you _are_ spending the night at my house," Lydia says back, grinning.

"God, I love you," Stiles says, pulling the girl in for another deep kiss.

* * *

><p>Everyone was surprised that Stiles and Lydia walked into Beacon Hills High School holding hands. They quickly joined Scott and Kira at their lockers, where the couple grinned at the newly formed couple. "I guess that ten year plan wasn't all that necessary, huh?" Scott asks, teasing his best friend.<p>

"You had a ten year plan?" Kira asks. "Aw, that's so cute!"

"What can I say, I'm a cute guy," Stiles says with a shrug.

"Oh hush," Lydia says, playfully hitting Stiles on the chest.


End file.
